Batas
by wawafreak
Summary: Batas antara Cinta dan Benci itu tipis. Lebih tipis dari seutas benang. Lebih tipis dari pada yang pernah orang kira. Batas itulah yang akan mengubah hidup semua manusia. Selamanya. AR. RnR?


_Summary : Batas antara Cinta dan Benci itu tipis. Lebih tipis dari seutas benang. Lebih tipis dari pada yang pernah orang kira. Batas itulah yang akan mengubah hidup semua manusia. Selamanya. AR. RnR?_

Disclaimer : Dunia Harry Potter dan isinya milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam para tokoh dan settingnya saja.

Warning : My First rated M Fic. Minim dialog, agak lebay, alur cepat, OoC dan Typo (maybe?)

A/N : **Pertama**. Fic ini Wawa buat karena kena _**Dare**_dari teman-teman Wawa. Wawa sama sekali nggak berpengalaman buat Fic rate M. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan jika tidak sesuai dengan klarifikasi rate M yang baik dan benar. **Kedua**. Ada beberapa mantra dan tempat yang Wawa karang sendiri demi kepentingan cerita. **Ketiga**. Happy reading!

* * *

**Batas**

Penjara Azkaban sudah tak menggunakan Dementor sebagai penjaga para tahanan. Sebagai gantinya, para Auror-lah yang mengawasi para tawanan yang sebagian besar Pelahap Maut. Tapi, suasana muram tetap menyelimuti bangunan tua di tengah laut utara itu. Karena, sekarang telah ditemukan mantra untuk menghukum para tahanan dengan efek yang sama seperti keberadaan Dementor. Membuat manusia mengingat kenangan terburuknya, dan melupakan kenangan bahagia yang pernah dimiliki. _Dementorus Charm_*

Auror yang menjaga Azkaban mempunyai hak khusus untuk merapalkan mantra itu pada para tahanan seminggu sekali. Para tahanan Azkaban akan merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat sebelum Dementor di berhentikan. Seperti saat Dementor ada di dekat mereka. Seakan mereka tak pernah bisa bahagia lagi. Yang ada hanya tinggal kesedihan dan ketakutan.

Para Pelahap Maut yang dijebloskan ke penjara Azkaban hampir semuanya di hukum seumur hidup. _Hampir_. Satu-satunya Pelahap Mautyang tidak di hukum seumur hidup adalah keluarga Malfoy. Mereka hanya akan menjalani masa tahanan selama 9 tahun. Sebenarnya, pengadilan _Wizengamot _memutuskan mereka harus dihukum seumur hidup. Tapi, berkat kesaksian Harry Potter, mereka diberi keringanan menjadi 9 tahun penjara.

Malfoy Manor disita oleh Kementrian. Tongkat Lucius, Narcissa, dan Draco dipatahkan jadi dua. 3 tahun sejak keluarga Malfoy resmi menjadi tawanan Azkaban, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy meninggal. Kini, tinggal Draco sendirian yang mendekam di sel dingin dan suram.

* * *

**Juli 2007**

Draco yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Draco yang dulu. Ia kurus kering, kulitnya bertambah pucat ke abu-abuan, pipinya bertambah cekung, dan matanya yang dulu selalu menatap dengan arogan kini seolah kehilangan sinarnya. Bajunya berwarna putih kekuningan. Jika dilihat sekilas, ia seperti mayat hidup.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Draco bertahan hidup di penjara mengerikan ini adalah ingatan tentang satu orang. Ingatan tentang cinta. Cintanya pada seorang gadis. Pada hubungan rahasia mereka. Pada Hermione Granger.

_Hermione Granger_. Bukan Weasley

Draco tahu Hermione-_nya _telah menikah dengan si Weaselbee 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu, sekali lagi, Draco merasa dunianya hancur. Satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi Draco tetap bertahan. Dengan setitik harapan bahwa Hermione masih menunggunya. Bahwa Hermione masih berharap padanya.

Sejak saat ia mendengar berita pernikahan itu, Draco sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan fisiknya. Ia terus menghitung waktu. Menunggu masa tahanannya habis. Dan sekarang, tinggal menghitung jam sampai ia bisa menghirup udara bebas.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama 9 tahun terakhir, Draco tersenyum.

Draco mengingat senyuman terakhirnya 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, seluruh dunia sihir tengah bersorak pasca runtuhnya rezim pangeran kegelapan. Untuk sesaat, semua orang tampak bergembira dan melupakan segalanya.

_**Flashback On**_

_Pelahap Maut yang berhasil ditangkap digiring dan dikurung di dalam Hospital Wing. Para Auror tak bisa mengambil resiko dengan langsung mengurung Pelahap Maut yang sebagian mengaku terkena Kutukan Imperius, atau pun yang berkata bahwa mereka melayani Pangeran Kegelapan karana paksaan, di Penjara Azkaban. Para Auror akan melakukan interogasi sebelum para Pelahap Maut di kirim ke Kementrian dan disidang untuk menentukan hukuman._

_Keluarga Malfoy termasuk Pelahap Maut yang sudah tercoreng citranya di masyarakat dunia sihir. Karena itu, mereka di acuhkan oleh para Auror mau pun Pelahap Maut. Tapi, 2 hari setelah Pangeran Kegelapan di kalahkan, Harry Potter mendatangi Lucius Malfoy dan mengajaknya bicara. Untuk hari itu saja, Keluarga Malfoy di bebaskan dari Hospital Wing._

_Harry Potter ternyata mau berterima kasih atas pertolongan yang diberi oleh Narcissa dan Draco saat perang berlangsung. Ia menawarkan kesaksian dalam sidang Wizengamot bagi keluarga Malfoy. Tawaran itu diterima oleh Lucius dengan wajah sedikit masam._

_Draco memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Saat itulah ia melihatnya. Hermione-nya tengah berdiri membelakangi puing-puing tembok di dekat Hospital Wing. Draco tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia berjalan perlahan di belakang gadis itu, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hermione tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan, berarti gadis itu sadar bahwa Draco-lah yang memeluknya._

_Draco merangkul pinggang Hermione, sementara Hermione bersandar di dadanya. Selama beberapa waktu tak ada yang bicara. Menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka dalam keheningan._

_Draco dan Hermione sadar ini adalah waktu terakhir mereka untuk saling bersama. Setidaknya, sampai hukuman bagi keluarga Malfoy diputuskan dan diberlakukan._

_Hermione membalikkan badan, menatap manik kelabu yang sangat disukainya. Tangan Hermione menarik kepala Draco mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Saat Hermione menarik bibirnya untuk mengakhiri kecupan singkat itu, sepasang mata hazel dan sepasang mata silver saling menatap dengan ekspresi terluka._

"_Aku akan menunggumu." Hermione membisikkan kata-kata itu sebelum berjalan menjauh dari Draco._

_**Flashback Off**_

Draco tersenyum lagi saat mengingat awal masa pacaran mereka di kelas lima. Bagaimana mereka mencuri-curi waktu untuk berciuman sebelum atau pun sesudah rapat Prefek. Bagaimana mereka setuju merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari semua orang. Dan bagaimana mereka sepakat tak akan mengungkit masalah tentang Pelahap Maut atau pun Orde saat sedang berdua.

Masa-masa indah itu akan terulang lagi. Segera. Draco yakin itu.

* * *

Draco di bebaskan pagi-pagi buta keesokan harinya. Dalam keadaan lemah dan tanpa tongkat, Draco merasa sama sekali tak berdaya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu. Mencari Hermione.

Setelah mengambil beberapa koran yang ada didekat kakinya, Draco membaca bahwa si Weasel King itu sekarang tinggal di Ottery St. Catchpole di Devon**, dan bekerja sabagai Auror. Draco pun segera menuju ke sana.

* * *

Saat Draco berhasil menemukan rumah itu, matahari sudah hampir naik di atas kepalanya. Draco memperhatikan rumah itu sejenak.

Rumah itu bertingkat dua yang di cat putih dan bergaya minimalis. Hampir sama dengan rumah Muggle biasa. Pekarangannya sangat luas dandi tumbuhi berbagai bunga berwarna-warni. Ada asap yang membumbung dari perapian di dalam rumah. Menandakan ada orang yang sedang memasak di dalam rumah itu.

Draco mengetuk pintu depan yang berwarna cokelat yang di hiasi ukiran bergambar singa (Cih, Gryffindor idiot). Sambil menunggu pintu di buka, Draco memperhatikan keadaan alam yang ada di sekitarnya.

Bukit-bukit hijau, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menebarkan bau bunga-bungaan, dan langit berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit sekali awan. Merlin, selama itu kah ia terkurung di Azkaban? Hingga tak menyadari bahwa dunia sihir sekarang telah berubah total. Menjadi lebih ceria dan tentram.

Draco mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Dan melihat wanita itu. Hermione-_nya_.

Hermione tampak berubah di mata Draco. Rambut semaknya yang dulu begitu lebat sekarang menjadi lurus bergelombang dan di kuncir kuda. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna krem polos yang berbahan tipis, dan celana pendek berwarna cokelat muda.

Draco segera memeluk wanita itu. Hermione tak balas memeluknya. Dengan heran, Draco melepaskan pelukannya, ia bisa melihat manik hazel itu memantulkan rasa keterkejutan dan ...

_Kemarahan_?

Hermione segera menarik lengan Draco dan dengan agak menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hermione mendudukannya di sofa ruang tamu dan masuk ke bagian rumah yang lain tanpa sepatah kata pun. Draco mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Saat Hermione keluar lagi, ia membawa bungkusan kecil di pelukannya. Dengan tatapan datar, ia berbicara kepada Draco dengan nada dingin. "Mandilah, ada banyak baju ganti di sini. Pilih sesukamu. Makanlah apapun yang kau mau di dapur. Aku kembali sebentar lagi."

Draco semakin mengerutkan kening saat Hermione membanting pintu rumahnya. Tapi, Draco tetap melaksanakan perintah Hermione.

* * *

Saat Hermione kembali, Draco tengah duduk-duduk sambil membaca _Daily Prophet_. Di lihat dari penampilannya, Draco telah selesai mandi dan makan.

Draco yang menyadari kedatangan Hermione langsung berdiri dan menarik Hermione ke dalam dekapannya. Draco juga menciumi bibir Hermione dengan bergairah. Dengan tetap menciumi Hermione, Draco membuka pintu kamar yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan menindih tubuh Hermione di ranjang kamar itu.

* * *

2 jam kemudian, dengan hanya memakai selimut, Draco dan Hermione berjalan menuju dapur. Sekujur tubuh Hermione penuh bercak-bercak merah.

Hermione akan membuat sandwich dan teh untuk cemilan. Draco mengikuti Hermione ke dapur dengan pikiran penuh pertanyaan.

Hermione-nya bertingkah aneh sejak tadi. Hermione yang sekarang selalu bicara dengan nada dingin, tidak ramah seperti dulu. Hermione juga hanya bermuka datar saat Draco meluapkan kerinduannya di kamar Hermione tadi.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Hermione bertanya tanpa menatap Draco, tangannya masih memotong-motong roti dengan pisau.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu." Draco menjawab sambil menatap sandwich yang sudah hampir jadi.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku punya suami dan anak."

"Ceraikan saja."

Hermione mendengus. Sandwich-nya kini sudah jadi. Ia menaruh sandwich itu di piring dan berjalan mendekat ke Draco.

Draco terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tak menyadari walaupun sandwichnya sudah jadi, pisau yang Hermione gunakan tadi masih tergenggam di tangannya.

Hermione mendekati Draco dan justru menciumi Draco lebih dulu dengan bergairah. Draco membalas ciuman Hermione dengan sama bergairahnya. Lidah dengan lidah saling bertautan. Draco sama sekali tak memperhatihan pisau yang sekarang digenggam erat-erat oleh Hermione. Siaga dalam posisi membidik tubuhnya.

Ia baru sadar saat pisau itu menancap tepat di ginjal kirinya. Draco membelalakkan mata. Yang ia lihat tak membuatnya lebih baik. Hermione masih tetap menciuminya, hanya saya kini matanya terbuka. Mata yang menyorotkan rasa geli, penghinaan, dan keinginan berkobar untuk ...

_Balas dendam_

Draco mencoba mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Hermione. Tapi Hermione tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Hermione menggigit lidah Draco yang meronta didalam mulutnya. Lidahnya merasakan darah yang mengalir dari lidah Draco. Hermione tidak tampak terkejut dengan darah yang terkumpul di mulutnya. Ia justru menghisap lidah Draco lagi dan lagi. Merasakan darah yang selalu dibanggakan dulu.

_Pure-blood_ – Darah Murni.

Saat akhirnya lidahnya bebas dari mulut Hermione, dan pisaunya sudah di cabut dari tubuh Draco, Draco menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan, ketakutan, sekaligus penasaran. "K-kenapa?" kata-kata Draco sedikit tidak jelas karena lidahnya yang berdarah.

Hermione tertawa melengking aneh. Seperti bukan Hermione.

"Kenapa?! Kau membuatku gila! Tahukah kau bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku setelah kau di penjara?! Aku tersiksa! AKU YANG DULU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU!"

Draco terkesiap melihat Hermione yang meracau seperti orang gila. Rasa sakit di perutnya seakan tidak ada apa-apanya di banding rasa penasarannya.

"Kini aku telah membencimu Malfoy! MEM-BEN-CI-MU! Kau terlalu lama membiarkanku sendiri! Kau tahu aku baru menerima lamaran Ronald 2 tahun yang lalu karena aku masih menunggumu?"

Ada rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya. Draco melihat dadanya dan dengan ngeri melihat pisau tadi tertancap di dadanya. Tidak dalam, tapi mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

"AKAN KU BUAT KAU MERASAKAN PENDERITAANKU!"

Hermione menarik pisaunya kembali. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan mengunakan Kutukan _Cruciatus_ ataupun membunuhnya langsung menggunakan tongkat. Hermione ingin menikmati penderitaan Draco. Penderitaan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Selimut putih yang tadi di pakai Draco sekarang juga bersimbah darah. Draco sekarang terduduk lemas di lantai marmer. Hermione tetap berdiri sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya. Masih memutuskan sebaiknya Draco diapakan.

"Kau tahu Draco? Aku membiarkanmu memelukku, menciumku, dan tidur denganku. Itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku telah memberi kepuasan terakhirmu. Kini, aku akan mendapatkan kepuasan terakhirku darimu." Hermione berkata dengan suara dingin, tak menyiratkan sedikitpun belas kasihan. Untuk sesaat, Draco merasa mendengar dinginnya Pangeran Kegelapan saat berbicara.

Pisau di tangan Hermione mulai berkreasi. Mula-mula menggores tanda kegelapan di lengan Draco. Torehannya dalam. Meskipun begitu, Hermione berhati-hati agar tidak memotong nadinya. Hermione tidak ingin Draco mati secepat itu.

Hermione menjambak rambut pirang Draco, pisau di tangan kanannya menorehkan luka di sekujur bibirnya. Dengan menyentakkan tangannya, Hermione membuat Draco tersungkur di bawah kakinya. Hermione menarik kerah baju Draco. Membuat wajahnya dekat dengan wajah yang kini di bencinya.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu ... Kau dulu selalu mengungkit-ungkit bekas luka Harry kan? Bagaimana kalau kau juga mempunyai luka yang sama, hm?" pisau itu kini menggoreskan luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di kening Draco. Draco mengerang saat darah menyembur dari dahinya. Ujung pisau itu hampir mengenai tengkoraknya.

Hermione mencabut pisau dari kening Draco, ia mendengar Draco merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sekali lagi, Hermione menyentakkan tangannya dan Draco tersungkur di lantai marmer. Hermione kini duduk di sampingnya. Menelentangkan tubuh Draco, Hermione melihat wajah pucat itu menjadi seputih kertas karena kehabisan darah.

Terkikik, Hermione melirik jam dinding di atas lemari. Jam 5 sore. Ron sebentar lagi pulang. Hermione menatap Draco yang sudah benar-benar tak berdaya. Berpikir bagaimana ia akan mengakhiri hidup lelaki di sampingnya.

Hermione lalu tersenyum misterius, ia meletakkan pisau disampingnya dan menindih perut Draco. Draco melotot merasakan sakit di perutnya. Tangan kiri Hermione mencengkram dagu Draco. Draco hanya sempat melihat tangan kanan Hermione di depan matanya sebelum gelap. Dan rasa sakit di mata kanannya tak bisa dilukiskan kata-kata.

Hermione mencoba mengambil mata kanan Draco dengan tangan kosong. Tangan kiri Hermione kini mencengkram pipi Draco. Hermione mencengkram, menekan, dan menarik bola mata Draco. Saat mata kanan Draco sudah terlepas dari tengkoraknya, Hermione melakukan hal yang sama pada mata kirinya.

Sesaat kemudian, jantung Draco sudah berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya bersimbah darah. Dari bekas luka di keningnya, tengkoraknya yang hampir terlihat, dan lubang di tempat yang seharusnya matanya berada.

Hermione menatap dua bola mata kelabu yang ada di genggamannya. Sambil bersenandung, Hermione meletakkan mata Draco di atas meja makan. Ia lalu mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mulai membereskan dapur. Tubuh Draco di transfigurasikan menjadi beberapa potong tulang, dan ia buang begitu saja di tempat sampah. Alat pel juga sudah di sihir agar membersihkan semua darah di dapur.

Setelah mencuci noda darah di tangannya, Hermione menatap dua bola mata yang berada di atas meja. Ia mendapat ide untuk menyimpan dua mata itu. Hermione menjentikkan tongkatnya dan sebuah gelang emas yang tidak berhiaskan apa-apa mendarat di tangannya.

Dengan satu jentikan lagi, bola mata di atas meja memperbanyak diri sampai berjumlah pas 10 buah. Ia lalu mentransfigurasi seluruh bola mata itu menjadi pipih dan mengecil hingga seukuran kuku ibu jari. Bola mata itu juga dikelilingi oleh aluminium dan dilapisi kaca.

Hermione merapalkan mantra untuk membuat beberapa rantai berukuran kecil. Rantai itu mengaitkan salah satu sisinya di aluminium di sekeliling sebuah mata, dan sisi yang lainnya di gelang emas. Hermione melakukan prosedur yang sama untuk seluruh mata. Sekarang mata itu telah menjelma sebagai hiasan di gelang emas.

Sambil memperhatikan hasil kreasinya, Hermione menyadari dapur sudah bersih. Dan sekarang pukul 6 lebih sedikit. Hermione memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan seluruh noda darah di baju dan tubuhnya sebelum suaminya datang.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" suara Ron menggema di ruang tamu. Ia melihat jam dinding di tengah meja. Sudah pukul 7 malam.

"Mione? Kau dimana?" Ron meletakkan Rose yang tertidur di gendongannya di kamarnya. Lalu ia mengganti jubah kerjanya dengan kaos biasa dan celana pendek.

Hermione muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan hanya memakai baju handuk. Ia tersenyum manis kepada Ron dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sambil mengelus rambut Rose, ia menatap suaminya.

"Maaf, aku menyuruhmu menjemput Rose dan makan malam di The Burrow. Aku terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan temanku tadi." Hermione berhenti mengelus rambut Rose. Nada suaranya tidak menyiratkan penyesalan sama sekali.

"Tak apa, memangnya siapa temanmu itu? Mum hanya mengatakan tadi siang kau menitipkan Rose di The Burrow karena ada temanmu yang datang ke rumah. Dan menyuruhku untuk makan malam bersama Mum di The Burrow." Ron bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Teman Hogwarts. Sudah lama tidak saling bertemu. Lihat ini, dia memberiku sebuah gelang! Cantik kan?" Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan gelang emas dengan hiasan bola mata berwarna kelabu yang mengelilingi setiap tepinya.

"Bagus," Hanya itu komentar Ron. "Kau tahu keluarga Malfoy sudah di bebaskan dari Azkaban? Tinggal si Ferret itu yang masih hidup." Ron memberi tahu Hermione.

"Tidak, lagi pula aku tak peduli."

"Oh ... Uhm, Mione, kau tahu, kau sangat seksi dengan hanya memakai baju handuk begitu." Ron maju mendekati Hermione dan menindihnya di atas ranjang.

Ron berbisik di telinga Hermione sebelum melumat bibir istrinya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita beri Rose seorang adik?"

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat, 1 September 2018**

Hermione menatap ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang di peron sembilan tiga perempat dengan muka datar. Inilah tempat pertemuan pertamanya dulu dengan Draco. Gelang emas yang berhiaskan bola mata kelabu itu bertengger di tangan kanannya. Hermione melihat bola mata itu sekilas. Yah, dia tak akan pernah bosan menatapnya.

"Mum dan Dad akan menulis padaku kan?" Hugo menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pandangan dari gelangnya dan ganti memperhatikan anak lelakinya.

Dari awal, Hermione sudah merasa Hugo berbeda. Jika dilihat sekilas, Hugo memang terlihat seperti seorang Weasley. Tapi, sebagai seorang ibu, Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Hugo _bukanlah _seorang Weasley.

Hugo memang mempunyai rambut merah. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, rambut merah Hugo tampak kecoklatan. Tekstur rambut Hugo pun lebih lembut dan agak tipis. Berbeda dengan rambut Ron maupun Hermione. Kulit Hugo juga lebih putih mendekati pucat. Dagunya lebih runcing dari pada Ron saat seusianya. Dan _matanya _...

Mata Hugo saat lahir berwarna biru muda. Hampir sama seperti Ron, tapi semakin lama warna biru itu semakin pudar. Semakin jelas sekarang bahwa mata itu berwarna abu-abu. Warna yang sama dengan bola mata di gelangnya.

Mata Draco.

**BENERAN FIN**

* * *

*_Dementorus Charm _: Ini 100 % ngarang

**Ottery St. Catchpole di Devon : Karena Wawa nggak tahu rumahnya Ron sama Hermione abis nikah itu dimana, Wawa jadinya ngarang #plak Yah, anggep aja jadi tetangganya Xenophilius Lovegood #dobelplak

A/N :

Orz Orz Orz. INI APA?! Yah, Wawa tau ini jelek. Banget malah! Wawa buat ini di tengah-tengah WB dan berkali-kali di edit. Beginilah jadinya 1 Fic buat _Dare _dari 3 orang u,u Bingung sama jalan ceritanya? Maafkan. Wawa nggak berbakat nulis ginian (re: gore). Hermione itu dulu terlalu cinta sama Draco, terus cintanya berubah jadi benci dan keinginan untuk membunuh Draco, udah gitu aja. Tapi yang Wawa tulis jadi ribet bin lebay ya? :"(

Buat yang ngasih Wawa _Dare_, Wawa minta maaf banget ya ;;-;; Udah telat, jelek lagi!

Okeh. Wawa juga mau minta maaf buat semua yang kecewa sama Fic ini. Wawa nggak begitu berharap ada yang bakalan review Fic jelek ini kok ...


End file.
